


Mated

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Omega Discrimination, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, strange relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soldier lets out an amused sigh, lips quirking up as he lifts his flushed features from the pillow. “You’re getting all sappy again, Gabe,” He breathes, reaching behind him blindly until Reyes catches his hand and pins it against the bed, softly growling above the Omega.</p><p>“You complaining?” He growls, squeezing Jack’s hand gently as he kisses up from his shoulder until he finally reaches the soldier’s awaiting lips. Pushing into the kiss, Gabriel gives a shallow thrust, making Jack rumble with delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mated

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed!! I haven't written any decent porn in forever sooo... I'm going to apologize beforehand lmao

Jack wriggles about under his tender grip wildly, bucking his hips up greedily as Gabriel unbuckles his belt with ease, the heavy weight of it leaving the soldier’s hips. “Easy, Jack,” Reyes warns as he slides his warm, heavy palm up under Jack’s jacket, fingertips teasing scarred skin easily. “I’m not going anywhere,” He soothes, promising as he leans up to skim his teeth over the other man’s neck, a low rumble of approval escaping his throat.

It makes Jack outright _whine_ below him, clawing at his back with gloved hands before he gives a throaty chuckle, blue eyes dazed behind his visor as he grits out, “Then fucking _prove it,_ Gabe.”

-:-

In a flurry of clothes later, Reaper’s signature cloak is hanging off the bed frame, his mask on the floor and gauntlets tossed uncaringly about the area. His pants are still around his hips, which is more than he could say for Jack, who laid out underneath him completely nude. Small, reddened marks shine on his pale skin, a testament to Gabriel’s sharp, clawed gauntlets before they had been taken off.

Reyes almost wants to tug them back on, wants to hold Jack down and just mark him up, claim him for all to see --

A low snarl builds up his throat, lips parting to reveal thick, blunt and lengthened canines. Everybody already knew that Jack was his, _all his,_ his alone. Nobody else's, just his, Gabriel had the soldier all to himself, always had, always _will._

The public would’ve cried out if they knew what their precious commander really was beneath all that shiny, blue, heroic armor. Oh yes, it wouldn’t have mattered how many lives he’d saved, his confirmed kills - everything would have paled in comparison to one simple, unnerving fact.

Jack Morrison, their beloved super soldier, was an _Omega._

Gabriel is reminded of this once more as his bare fingers sink into Jack’s thighs, feeling slick against his fingertips near the cleft of the other man’s ass. The inner Alpha in him outright snarls with simple desire, driven by instinct, a need so primal that he’d be swept under by it if he didn’t keep his wits about him.

He’d been so very angry back then, bitter, even when they fucked. It had made him unhappy, violently angry sometimes. If the public knew, they would have stripped Jack of his rank, probably even toss him out of the Army altogether.

Times were different now, Omegas weren’t seen as precious, frail little things.

But even now, all these _years_ later, it still could make Reyes’ blood boil. Which is why he tended not to think too hard about it. He knew that Jack was capable, still is, and it would’ve been unfair to treat the heroic man so poorly only because of his biology.

Sure, Reyes had thought that he _deserved_ to be promoted, his ego bloated as he had very nearly scored one hundred percent mission completion every time. But then out of nowhere, the hero bathed in blue and blond had taken it _all away._

Even if, back then, he’d been so very angry to see that _Jack_ had been promoted, he could understand it now. Almost, anyways. Overwatch didn’t care about his biological rankings. They needed capable, dependent soldiers in humanity's darkest hours. They’d given Jack time off to sedate his needs whenever his heat rolled around. Gabriel can still remember the proud, simple leader pulling him aside after a mission and asking so sweetly, shyly almost, if the Alpha would like to join him during his time off.

Of course, Gabriel couldn’t have refused a look like that, baby blues illuminated by a blush and a normally composed expression faltering.

He blinks, pulling himself free from the depressing thoughts of the past to focus on the present. Jack’s whining and writhing habits from his youth had not abandoned him, much to Gabriel’s delight. The Alpha leans down, nosing along Jack’s bare throat before nipping at it gently.

“Look at you,” He croons, voice taking on a much more gravelly lit, “Still as needy as ever.”

“And you,” Jack hissed, sinking his hands into Reyes’ shoulders and pulling him even closer, “Still never stop talking, do you?” Before Gabriel could answer, the old soldier slams their lips together, all teeth and tongue, something that leaves them gasping when they finally part.

Reaper’s hands had drifted to the Omega’s hips at some point during the kiss, his fingers digging in tightly as he transitions to nibbling down across Jack’s neck.

Impatient, Jack surges forwards in a blatant show of his strength, flipping their positions. He slams the Alpha onto his back, straddling Reyes’ thighs before grinding against him needily. “I don’t have all day,” Jack pants out, his normally alert blue eyes now dull and a bit glazed over.

 _Pre-heat,_ Gabriel thinks, a smile tugging at his lips and showing off his incisors. The sight makes Jack whine once more, looking to be cross for a slight moment as his body and his instincts pick apart his carefully trained soldier persona.

“I think you do,” He husks, rolling his hips up to give Jack that much needed friction. “Soon to be all _week.”_ Gabriel keeps a firm grip on the other man’s hips as he ruts against him, pleasure tingling over his skin as he feels his dick rubbing through his pants into the cleft of the Omega’s slick ass. Jack moans again, loud and shameless as he basks in the sensation. “Just the two of us, here. All week,” The Alpha punctuates his words with a sharp nip to Jack’s collarbone, making the pale skin turn red and angry under his ministrations.

 _Mine,_ Gabriel smirks to himself, _all mine._

-:-

“Stay still,” The Alpha growled, pressing his palms to Jack’s back, pushing him deeper into the mattress. The old soldier lays on his knees and chest, face hidden into a plush pillow and ass held proudly in the air.

He smells sweet, Gabriel thinks, like caramelized honey and sugar. Another whiff reveals even more scents, gunpowder, medical disinfectant and blood from his time out on the field with Overwatch.

Growling, the Reaper takes his time kissing from Jack’s neck, all the way down his spine. He leaves gentle bites and kisses across the scars littering the vigilante’s strong body. All the way down until he reaches the soft globes of Jack’s ass, humming appreciatively as he cups his hands there and leans in to deposit a large, open-mouthed bite on one cheek. The Omega lurches under his hands, whimpering into the pillow as another gush of clear slick dribbles from his hole. He’s not truly in his heat, Jack knows this, and yet he’s absolutely dripping for Gabriel. He hides his face even deeper into the pillow, whimpering as he does so.

“Stop teasing,” The soldier grits out, pushing his ass out in offering and smiling into the softness of the pillowcase as his display gets a primal growl from the man behind him. As Jack _was_ expecting the talented touch of slightly calloused fingertips at his opening, he is instead surprised and shocked as he feels Gabriel’s beard against his skin, sinking down lower and lower until - “Christ!” Jack yelps, held tightly into place as the Reaper grabs at his hips.

“Relax,” Reyes growls, his beard tickling across the soldier’s balls as he licks a long strip of slick up. The Omega is whimpering below him, shaking and gasping as Gabriel cleans up some of the mess he’d been making before finally diving right in.

His tongue presses flat against Jack’s opening, tasting the sweet flavor of the slick and wondering momentarily how their nature had created such a delightful flavor. Nothing ever came close to Jack, to the soldier’s scent and his taste. Maybe that was just because Gabriel was a little biased…

“Oh, fuck,” Jack gasps, pushing back, even more, his hands now tugging at the sheets as Reyes merely hums in response, the vibrations wringing another hoarse cry from the Omega in his grasp.

Smirking, the man lapped at his clenching muscle quickly, coating Jack in a mixture of saliva and slick, his beard rubbing against the soldier’s most sensitive skin. He pressed in fully, bathing in the scents as he did so, chin and nose digging in as his mouth kept up the work.

Jack was shaking all over, thighs barely able to hold him upright as he kept rolling his hips against Gabriel’s face. Knowing what the Omega wanted, the Alpha paused to press three fingers into his own mouth messily, gathering up saliva before he pulled them out with a low growl.

His features go right back between Jack’s cheeks, lapping away at the sweet tasting slick before slowly working his tongue in. The other man keens at the sensation, bucking wildly and earning himself a warning pat on his ass from the Alpha. “Easy, Jack,” Gabriel shushes him, voice ghosting across his fluttering opening.

Without warning, he suddenly sinks the tip of his pointer finger into the Omega’s soft and pliant opening, Jack groaned throatily at the stretch before Gabriel continues to lick around his own finger. Soon, he can work it in and out easily, drawing cries and soft pleas from the other man before adding a second finger. He scissors them, smirking as he leans back onto his heels to watch while Jack writhes and bites at the pillow.

“Feel good?” He ventures, curling his fingers and smiling even more when something makes Jack jerk forwards before rutting right back down against them. He licks his lips, tongue trailing thick canines as he tastes the leftovers of Jack’s slick against his lips. The Omega produces another glob of it, and Reyes uses the natural lubricant to fit a third and final finger in, twisting them around slowly to yank sound after sound from the pale man.

Jack’s nodding wildly, looking lost for a moment as he gasps out, “More.”

Gabriel shushes him, leaning over Jack’s back and kissing at his throat as he pumps his fingers in and out, making sure his mate would be thoroughly stretched for the occasion. “Wait a bit more, yeah? Gonna knot you tonight, gonna make you _scream,”_ The Alpha growls, kissing over the scarred bonding mark high on Jack’s throat. His uniform would hide the mark, but any casual clothing left nothing to the imagination. Rigid, sharp and curved teeth had forever marked the left side of his throat, leaving a white and smooth scar in their wake.

The Omega whines in response, nodding quickly as he pants, “Please, Gabe - oh please, fucking want it. Need it,” He turns his head to the side, catching the Reaper’s lips in a feisty kiss and nibbling at his lower lip. “C’mon, I can take it,” He almost demands, growling in dismay as Gabriel chuckles and leans back, his free hand skating across the soldier’s sweaty back.

“You’ll get it, Jack,” He hisses, pumping his fingers a few more times just to watch the Omega shudder and shake before he’s pulling his thick fingers away. Jack clenches needily around nothing, looking over his shoulder at Gabriel while the man grasps at his dick and gives it a few slow, tight pumps.

His dick is swollen, hard and heavy thanks to Jack’s writhing, moaning and the taste of his slick on the Alpha’s tongue. It curves up into Gabriel’s palm as he jerks himself, hissing through his teeth as he lets out a pleased moan. Jack eyes a few droplets of precome dribbling from the reddened tip, giving a whine of his own as he lifts his ass up higher, wagging it from side to side to show it off and entice his mate further.

He stills as he feels Gabriel gripping at his hips, pulling him closer before the warmth of his dick rubs against the slippery slope of his ass, gathering up slick before his head presses up against Jack’s opening.

The Omega instinctively relaxes, blue eyes closed in anticipation as he feels Gabriel finally pushing against him, leading the tip of his cock into his opening and pressing in slowly. Jack whimpers, shuddering as the Alpha leans over him, folding his broad chest against the Omega’s strong back.

Jack stills as he feels Gabriel kissing over his neck, the kisses soon turning into greedy nibbles as he distracts the Omega from the stretch, the fullness that is working its way into him. Jack’s breathing is shaky, punctuated by soft gasps as the Reaper above him begins to litter his neck and pale shoulders with hickeys.

Lips sealed over the skin, Gabriel sucks, and kisses, teeth occasionally scraping the tender flesh below as he leaves a barrage of purple and red dotting across the old soldier’s body. _Mine,_ the Alpha growls to himself, _marking you up for all to see that you’re mine._

Finally, he can feel himself bottoming out, the tip of his knot resting snugly against Jack’s opening, the soldier’s muscles fluttering around his length while Gabriel soothes the tension out of his mate’s shoulders with quick, careful fingertips. “You’re doing so good,” The Alpha soothes, stilling his hips to allow Jack the time to adjust. “Look so good, Jack.”

The soldier lets out an amused sigh, lips quirking up as he lifts his flushed features from the pillow. “You’re getting all sappy again, Gabe,” He breathes, reaching behind him blindly until Reyes catches his hand and pins it against the bed, softly growling above the Omega.

“You _complaining?”_ He growls, squeezing Jack’s hand gently as he kisses up from his shoulder until he finally reaches the soldier’s awaiting lips. Pushing into the kiss, Gabriel gives a shallow thrust, making Jack rumble with delight.

The soldier doesn’t answer him verbally, merely pulls away from the kiss with a feral gasp before he’s grinding his ass back more, seeking the contact, the friction. He _needs_ it.

A part of Jack will always frown upon his Omega instincts, the primal urges that make him go red in the face when he’s like this. At least Reyes was the only one who saw it, or - more likely - saw the most, the worst of it.

However, like this, he can’t even feel ashamed by his actions. Military regulations and strict teachings be damned, he wanted it - wanted Gabriel's knot, his _everything._ His taunts and teasings.

How funny it was to think that merely weeks - or was that months - ago they had still been at each other's throats like a couple of cats and dogs. Mercy had shouted at them finally, sick of patching up the deep wounds they inflicted onto each other during ‘training’. Even Winston had frowned upon their behavior, threatening the send Morrison to a different headquarters to tighten up security there.

Needless to say, that didn’t happen.

Gasping, he was yanked from his thoughts as Reaper pulls out slightly, a snarl rattling up the Alpha’s throat as Jack clenches down needily around him. Jack blinks as a bit of black smoke fogs his vision, Gabriel’s control slipping for a moment as a gush of a thick, smog-like substance escapes through his clenched teeth.

Jack bites his tongue tightly, holding back the concern as he feels Gabriel pushing back in with a snarl, another puff of smog escaping his mouth. The Omega finds that it doesn’t smell bad, not at all, in fact, it’s just humid and warm against his mouth, almost as if somebody was smoking a sweetened cigar. He breaths in despite himself, exhaling the remnants of the smog before shoving his face into the pillow, muffling his surprised yelp as the Alpha sets the pace without warning.

Two hands clench tight over his hip bones, dragging Jack back and forth as Gabriel ruts into him with another snarl. The soldier pushes into it greedily, feeling wild and alive as Reyes’ knot starts to rub against his sensitive rim, the thicker flesh growing as they chase each other towards the finish.

Gabriel isn’t completely firm yet, Jack realizes as he bites back a groan, wanting to be knotted today, despite the fact that it wasn’t a true heat that was rattling around in his bones. He grunts, suddenly pushing himself up, turning his body somewhat, panting out something that makes the Alpha pause. “I want you to knot me,” He repeats when Gabriel gives him a dazed expression, rolling his hips back in a physical demand. “Gabe, knot me.”

In a flash, the Alpha is flipping him over the rest of the way, resting Jack on his back as strong hands flutter over the Omega’s firm and muscled belly. Another puff of smoke is exhaled from Reyes’ lungs as the Alpha shoves himself back in, smiling as it causes the other man to arch off the bed with a shout of joy. Wordlessly, he grasps at the Omega’s legs, lifting them at the knees and coaxing Jack to rest them against his broad shoulders. Once done, Gabriel leans forwards, folding Jack underneath him so prettily before he’s setting off a punishing rhythm, the headboard slamming against the wall before Jack is pushing up a hand against it to still its wild motions.

“Holy - _fuck_ -” Jack gasps, half laughing as his eyes glaze over, his instincts leading him to drag Reyes into a deeper kiss. The smoke curls around their faces while the Alpha jerks inside of him, his knot firm and bloating, dragging into Jack painfully _good._

It’s making Jack go absolutely crazy below him, writhing and whimpering between pants, a few key shouts ringing in Gabriel’s ears as he humps into the soldier's tight heat happily.

Jack’s knees tighten around Reyes’ shoulders, arching his back so prettily, ribs stretching under his skin as he shows off his scarred and kiss-bitten body for his Alpha. Leaning down, Gabriel sneaks one hand around Jack’s dick, grasping him and giving the Omega a few, encouraging pumps. His head ducks down to the soldier’s chest, rubbing his beard there to spread his scent before nipping at a pink, hard nipple. Jack whimpers, clutching at the Alpha’s shoulders, finding himself bent even more as Reyes’ knot starts to lock them together.

Gabriel draws back a few times, smirking as his knot catches onto Jack’s rim, leaving him clenching needily around his dick, just waiting to be _filled._ He watches while Jack tucks his face into the pillow, eyes lidded heavily as he peeks at the Alpha from the corner of his gaze. Gabriel thinks he looks beautiful like this, scarred features flushed and expression vulnerable.

“God, look at you,” Reyes hissed, slamming his knot home and gently rolling his hips closer, hoping to rut up against Jack even more. “So fucking pretty, just for me, huh?”

The Omega tenses up underneath him as the knot pushes right up against his prostate mercilessly, pushing Jack over that final barrier. He coats Reyes fingers in his mess, the Alpha snarling at the tight heat clenching about him, uncaring of the come on his hands as a wave of bliss washed over him.

“Mierda!” The Alpha snarls, hands nearly bruising as they hold fast to the Omega’s wide hips, ensuring that not even a single drop would be wasted once they were stuck together.

His knot swells even more, firmly locking him inside of Jack’s body before a gush of warm, thick finish coats the Omega’s walls. He sometimes wished that Jack could be breed, a more primal part of his mind wanting to see his mate swell with his offspring. The thought of his mate carrying his pups makes another puff of black smog rise from his mouth, eyes glinting red as he makes short, jabbing thrusts into Jack instinctively, aiming to please.

The more rational part of his mind knows that it is _useless._ He could fill Jack up, breed him thoroughly, and still come up empty handed. Such was the way of their life now. They couldn’t risk anyone getting pregnant while serving Overwatch, and Angela had them all on a strict round of pills, for both Alphas, Omegas, and even Betas. It all but demolished the chances of anybody getting pregnant, and even after they’d stopped taking it, it’d be _months_ before they’d be able to conceive.

Of course, this was all voluntary, a price the agents were willing to pay for the sake of humanity.

Maybe one day, Reyes thinks, trying to ignore all the lost time and the _what-ifs._

He grits his teeth as another gush of come spurts into Jack, knowing that they’d be locked together for a long while and that the soldier would be leaking long thereafter.

The Omega’s chest heaves up and down, eyes dazed and a goofy smile plastered onto his face as he stares up at his mate happily. He only whimpers as Gabriel leans down to kiss him, catching his lips in a sweet touch as he lets his hands flutter across Jack’s body.

“You okay?” He hushes gently, kissing away the sensitive whines that tumble from Jack’s lips. The old soldier smiles wider then, nodding slowly as he feels exhaustion setting in, his body revving up to the idea that he was about to be stuck against his chosen mate for a long while until the knot went down.

“I’m great,” He whispers, tugging his Alpha closer and pressing gentle, warm lips against the matching mark along Reyes’ throat. Gabriel drapes himself across Jack’s chest after gently lifting the soldier’s sturdy legs from his shoulders, letting the Omega instead rest them comfortably along his sides.

They calm slowly, breathing mingled and bodies locked together until the knot went down. Gabriel allows Jack to pet at his hair, knowing that he’ll need to shave it soon, but for now, his mate could indulge in the sweet thrill of touching dark, soft locks. The Alpha noses down into Jack’s neck, kissing across the bonding mark and feeling himself sink into something akin to complete peace.

-:-

Jack just can’t stay still. He’s been fidgety ever since Reyes had known him, even in the moments of blissful afterglow. He’s worried about something, Gabriel can tell. Always could tell when the Omega was thinking too hard about something or worrying himself into a guilty conscious.

“What’s the matter?” The Alpha asks, running his palm over Jack’s damp, silver locks. The soldier grunts something into the pillow, snuggling closer despite his grumpiness. “C’mon, Jack,” Gabriel urges, soothing his hands over the man’s flank, “You’re supposed to be enjoying yourself.”

That gets a reaction out of him, Jack sitting up quickly and facing the Reaper with half closed, suspicious but worried eyes.

“I am,” He confirms with a nod of his head. “It’s just… I can’t stop thinking about -”

“Talon?” Gabriel cuts in automatically, watching while the Omega nods his head once.

They sit in silence for a moment, the Alpha coaxing the other man to lie back down, automatically settling up against Jack’s flank with a low rumble. He grabs at one of Jack’s hands, squeezing it tightly as he rests his nose against the nape of the soldier’s neck, breathing in his scent.

It’s comforting, even if their situation was distasteful.

“We’ll figure it out,” Reyes offers gently after a moment, his lips skimming over the hickeys still fresh on the Omega’s neck as he speaks. “We always do, yeah?”

Jack is quiet still, eyes half lidded as he stares out at the wall blankly. “I don’t think so,” Jack finally blurts, voice rough and strained as he suddenly turns around to face the Alpha. That sharp look momentarily returns to his gaze, even if his smile is gentle and tired. “Not this time, Gabe.”

Something old and jagged twists in his chest, making Reaper’s lips part in a warning growl as his heart aches. “This will _not_ be a repeat of the past, Morrison,” He warns, hands clenching down and wrapping around the Omega like a python atop its prey, making sure that Jack wouldn’t be able to wriggle free so easily. “Do you understand?” Reyes flashes his teeth in a territorial and dominant display, only snarling louder as the soldier flashes his own uneven teeth in return.

Jack had never been one to submit so easily.

They stare at each other for a long moment, blue meeting dark gray, their bodies tense and pulses racing.

“You’re a goddamn idiot,” Jack finally snaps, growling as he slowly relaxes, baring his throat for a moment. Unable to stop himself, Gabriel lurches forwards, sinking his teeth against the scarred bonding mark on Jack’s throat. They both shudder at the sensations rolling through them, the Alpha letting himself loosen and relax as he pulls away from the mark and licks at it apologetically.

“Maybe,” Gabriel mumbled, pressing gentle kisses across the soldier’s neck and collarbones. “Maybe not,” His teeth gently scrape across pale skin, large hands skimming over the warm body beside him. “Either way, I got the job done. And I’m here to stay.”

“Lies,” Jack mumbles, eyes half closed and voice lacking any real bite, sounding more tired than angry. “I’ll only believe it when you actually _stay.”_

Reyes rumbles once more, rubbing his cheek against the other in a territorial display, smothering Jack in his scent. Marking him and making the soldier wriggle at the feel of the beard chafing against sensitive skin. “That mean you’ll stop running away?”

Jack gives a contemplative hum, dragging the Alpha up for a soft kiss. “Guess we’ll just have to find out.”

Gabriel smiles, relaxing in the feel of his Omega so close, of their mixing scents. It feels _right,_ even if their past had left more scars on both of them than smiles. He tucks Jack up beside him, nosing along his throat for a few moments before he calms, feeling comfortable and content. Jack stays still for once, eyes closed a small smile on his lips as he reaches up and lets his skilled fingers brush through the Alpha’s dark, slightly curly hair. Reyes only nuzzled in closer, nearly _purring_ with content.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was better than either could’ve imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT!: Did a bit of cleaning up with sentences, sorry.
> 
> TAAA DAAAA. I hope it wasn't too... odd? Like I said, I'm not really good at writing this kind of thing, and I'm super out of practice. 
> 
> Thinking about adding more ABO ships to the Overwatch tag, since there is a HUGE lack of fic tagged. I think this may be the first fic tagged ABO. :'C
> 
> I'm kinda leaving some parts of this shrouded in mystery, mainly because I'm considering doing a series a drabbles similar to the daemon au where they KINDA tie into each other. Should I do that? Would people even ABO series with ships? x'D
> 
> I would love to hear some feedback on this. Kinda nervous about posting it... *flops*
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
